Rebellion of the world
by mOoEyThEcOw
Summary: AU inuyasha and the gang are geniticly modified soldiers in a world of the future (suck at summrys) INUxKAG SANxMIR RINxSES AYAxKOG KIKxNAK
1. Movement

Welcome this is a teaser first fanfic so plz be nice :)

im horribel at grammer/spelling ill do my best though

also so you know all the main chacters are D.E.M.O.N.s (Defense Excelled Mutants using Organisums and Nanobotics)

Disclamer:if i owned inuyasha do you think i would be writing a FANFIC i mean really

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Movement

* * *

"sir we've begun the new york transfer now" said a man infront of a holo screen.

"good, good what of the seattle site" replied a man obvisaly high on the chain of command.

"they are grounded because of a high ion storm".

"when will they be able to procede".

"within the hour".

"good, good" said the high ranking man more to himself then anyone else.

* * *

The rain ran down the windows while the wind blew inbetween the tall buildings. A teenage girl dressed in black was pulled by 2 men, her head being ducked down for her, from a sliding door in the side of a 200 story or so tower onto a helipad. From there she was moved to a black helicopter allready warmed up and ready to go. Once she was inside the helicopter took off more silent then a sleeping cat which ironicly, among other things, had just boarded.

* * *

so uhh what did you think

let me set the setting:

year: 2042

corupt goverments:  
USA-corrupted by corparations  
New China-corrupted by secret terrorist groups 

uncorupt:  
Eourpein Coglamerent-includes all of europe

corrporations:  
Home Industry Defence(HID)-the leader of basic needs around the world  
Alkraties inc.-leader of biological and advanced technologies  
Highsky-veary influental and have some of the most advanced mercinearies 

R&R


	2. Bombing and a new home

**my chapters will generaly be short ill try to make them longer but ill also try to update twice a week**

**Disclaimer: la la i own inuyasha guns cocking la la i dont own inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Movement

* * *

"This is WINN World Intellegence News Network... Im Steve Evets." 

"And im Alana Kerbick".

"Our top story today is the bombing of a Highsky building in New York".

The Holo screen changed to a view of large buring building.

"As you can see only the building was bombed on the 163rd floor" The floor was highlighted in red "cusing debre to fall and cusing many traffic accidents."

"So far the civilian death toll is 127. Highsky has not relesed how many employees were killed."

"No group has claimed responsibility though athorities beleve it is the White Hand group."

"In other news. Cats may be the answer to finding valubal metals..."

The screen was muted.

"lying basterds"

* * *

Kagome woke up.She was groggy and she wasn't a morning person anyways. 

She opend her eyes. This wasn't her room. She got up and looked around fully awake now that her training was kicking in. She asesed the room. It was clean, unused no one had used it before. There was a mini kitchen, a computer (a/n unless otherwise noted all computers have a holo screen and keyboard (no mouse cause you just hit the screen)), a medium sized Holo Screen (TV), and what appered to be a bathroom. There was also a clock above the door it read 6:30am. She wasn't smelling or hearing anything out of the ordanary, though the smell of the cleaner they used made her want to barf.(remeber super deamon senses)

She noticed the computer screen had a large icon on it that said "Mail From: Headmaster Subject: Welome". She went over to it and tapped the screen with her claw a message popped up. It read:

_Welcome to the Miami training center_

_You have been moved from the new yourk center to continue your training._

_At 7:00 AM you are to be in the brefing room a map has been provided._

_We ask that you not wonder the halls and stay in the room you will find your personal affects by the door._

Kagome tapped a small image in the corner and the screen changed to a map. Her room was marked as well as few other places, the brefing room was 3 floors down. She guessed it would only take 10 minutes to get there, that left 20 minutes to unpack.

'Why did they move me when I was asleep?' Kagome wonderd as she unpacked her stuff.

* * *

**some more info about the setting**

**DEMONs are made by using DNA from organisums like dogs and cats when people are born. how powerful they are depends how close the match was (80 is average). DEMONs also have nanobots which are reprogrammebal using nanomods. nano bots also allow deamons to heal faster and agment their abilites. all fully trained DEMONs can use basic wepons. in the story people will ask each others DEMON stats ill do Kagome's for example:**

**DNA mod(s):Cat  
match: 89.3****  
security level:6****  
main training: healing; sniping**  
**main weapons: bow; crossbow; bolt driver.**

**Review Responses**

**sakurakitsune14: thxs for being my first reviewer nd ill try to make them longer but i update often so..**

**R&R**


End file.
